This invention relates to electrical connector apparatus and more particularly to an electrical adapter for use in the telephone industry. The device of this invention is particularly useful for adapting or connecting a telephone industry 110-T type block or interface terminal to a modular plug for test purposes.
Under existing telecommunications industry practice, telephone networks in certain areas are required to have a disconnect means or point associated with each pair of conductors comprising a typical telephone line. Test equipment may then be connected at this point. An appropriate structure for providing such a configuration is the 110-T type block manufactured by ATT. The use of this block or terminal has created a need for an adapter or connector for establishing an electrical connection with the block. Prior art connectors or adapters are either unable or unsuited to provide such electrical connections.
Despite the need in the art for a telecommunications adapter which overcomes the shortcomings and limitations of the prior art, none insofar as is known has been developed or proposed. Accordingly, it is an object of the present invention to provide an adapter for use with a 110-T type block. It is a further object of this invention to provide an adapter which establishes and maintains reliable electrical connections with telecommunications interfaces. Another object of this invention is to provide a adapter which is durable, easy to use, economical to manufacture, and which overcomes the limitations and shortcoming of the prior art.